Controversial Breach
by Sapphire225
Summary: [Armada] Optimus sacrifices himself. Supposedly, all the Autobots are dead. The Decepticons find a new target for conquest. No one is safe. All of humanity may fall as we know it. Read and Review. New title. Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire225: Bwahahahaha! I made another story! This one, however, is more serious and stuff. Anyway, this story is called Human Retaliation and, well…just read.

Disclaimer: Think about it people. If I really owned Transformers, Do you think I would be on this site? However, I do own the humans in the story. And no, this isn't a Mary Sue, nor is it about a girl or about one person. Remember, Optimus Prime has lost to Megatron this time in the final episode, and the surviving Autobots were fighting back against his Decepticon forces…or, they had. Oh, and Unicron was finally destroyed since OP was killed. Anyway, let's begin the story.

* * *

**Prologue**

Cybertron's moon was now gone. It existence now oblivious to reality as it seemed to have disappeared from the universe. The former threat was now only a small memory at the moment. Bigger matters stood in the way. The Autobot leader was permanently offline. He had plunged into the gigantic planet-eaters maw, and seemed to immediately vanish along with the monstrous devourer. It was a very confusing battle. It was hard to decide what the victory was for. Was it to mourn for the loss of the Autobot Commander? Or was it to celebrate the defeat of Unicron?

Either way, the questions would never be answered, since the Decepticons decided it would be a different day. It would be the day the Decepticons would claim dominance and reign.

* * *

_Three months later…_

It was over. They had lost. The opaque sky hadn't changed ever since the defeat of Unicron. But on Cybertron, it was different.

The ground was illuminated by the lifeless dissembled bodies of the soldiers. It was impossible to not find them. They had lain sprawled out across the metallic floor. Energon seeped through most of their bodies. Glass from shattered optics pierced their arms and legs. Some even their sparks. There were limbs scattered about, static protruding from the torn wires and quickly fading. Heads of the fallen were also scattered about, far from their own bodies, with faces of horror planted upon their faces. Some of the faces weren't full, as some were either torn from the rubble or from the blast, leaving small bits and parts lying about.

The whole battlefield would have seemed to be an open grave, if it weren't for that one survivor.

He held his arm socket, where his arm used to be, energon seeping between his fingers and spilling onto his disembodied arm. He clenched his teeth, trying to withstand the pain, but with very little success. The right side of his visor was shattered and the glass scattered across the ground. His body was beyond his internal systems to repair. He would have looked for help if it weren't for one thing. The only thing that stood in the way of being able to live another day...

His legs were gone.

The explosion had been so huge; he was surprised that he was the only survivor. He didn't know if he was the only one, but the fact that he had lost the ability to stand or even lean upward to look around made him come to that conclusion.

He wasn't comfortable in his disposition. He could barely move and was surrounded by his fallen comrades. He couldn't understand why the heck an Autobot rookie, such as himself, was able to survive instead of his higher ranking comrades, some his friends. They had more experience. They had survived much more battles he had ever fought. They were more likely to survive.

So, why didn't they?

Why did his Commanding Officer sacrifice his life if it were to be only taken in vain? Was the war over the minicons meaningless? Both factions had raged war for millions of years, and it so happens that the Decepticons were winning...

No, the Decepticons won.

However, the Autobot youth was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard faint clashes of metal against metal. _'Someone's coming…' _

As the steps grew louder, the damaged soldier twisted his head to his right, his cheek lying against many glass shards, which scratched his cheek a bit. Through his undamaged optic, he was able to make out a figure. To his relief, it was coming for him, as if he had heard his silent mental cries for helped. He had abandoned all hope an hour ago, not long after he came back online.

As the figure came closer, the young mech's voice began to return. With a strain, mainly because his jaw was in so much pain, he was able to mutter only one word.

"Help…"

Even though his voice was barely audible, it seemed that the newcomer was able to hear him. The figure came closer and closer. The Autobot's hopes were near its peak, as the figure came towards him. It was until the figure was now only a few meters away until the young robot was able to make out the figure. He focused the right side of his visor to the mech's shoulder, hoping to find the insignia that would reassure him that he would be able to live to see another day, or at least know that he wasn't alone.

His hopes dropped to absolute fear.

"I'm sorry. But you won't find that here…"

It was clear. The figure was a decepticon. He wasn't Cyclonus, but he was sadistic. Probably even more sadistic than the Helicopter bot' himself. His form towered over the petrified rookie's body. Even if he could stand on his legs, which were missing, he would have measured the bot to be at the most a few meters taller than him.

The decepticon kneeled down to the gravely injured survivor's side. He looked like the fallen loner, who had given up his life in order to show the danger of the planet-eater which threatened to devour Cybertron. Only, he was green and silver, with his red maniacal optics met his frozen visor.

As if hell had opened its doors, a gun slowly rose from the decepticon's side and hovered only a mere meter from the young mech's forehead. With a sadistic grin, the enemy let out a chuckle and lowered his head to the traumatized youth's audio receptors, his gun lowering with him, trailing itself to the side of the Autobot's temples. Then, he whispered his greeting.

"Welcome to death's door."

And with absolutely no remorse, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Name:** _Sideswipe_

**Date of Creation: **_Unknown_

**Faction:** _Autobot_

**Status:** _Deceased _

* * *

Wow. I forgot what made me make this story. I got part of the idea from Ashana's story, Revolution. Anyway, please review. Criticism is welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire225: Hello everyone! This is chapter two of "Human Retaliation" and I have a favor of you guys: Please review Screamerella if you have read it. I'll update as soon as I get 25 reviews for the story. Anyway, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_200 years later… _

It is June the 25th, 2200 A.D. Modernization has increased significantly and humankind is still in the developing process of transferring humans to Mars. World War III had ended over 80 years ago, the United States against Iraq. Both had made treaties and now peace was among the Earth.

A new city, named Excelsior, was now the main international source for the STP, Space Travel Project, which would allow humans to travel the galaxy without many casualties, even though it was nowhere near completion. Military Base, Sector 34, was within a few kilometers away from it.

Sector 34 was known as Epsilon 5, one of the twenty four most advanced defenses on the planet. The twenty four Earth defense forces (EDF) were named after the Greek Alphabets: Alpha 1, Beta 2, Gamma 3, Delta 4, Epsilon 5, Zeta 6, Eta 7, Theta 8, Iota 9, Kappa 10, Lambda 11, Mu 12, Nu 13, Xi 14, Omicron 15, Pi 16, Rho 17, Sigma 18, Tau 19, Upsilon 20, Phi 21, Chi 22, Psi 23, and Omega 24.

These Earth defenses were created after the catastrophic disaster that happened 170 years ago. A group of terrorists had created a large nuclear bomb of vast proportions. They were trying to destroy the United States, or at least part of it. Unfortunately, they hadn't realized the instability of the bomb, destroying the entire city which they had been born from, and caused a massive shockwave, which caused many natural catastrophes worldwide, such as tornadoes and earthquakes. Also, volcanic eruptions took place around the world, causing many of the Earth continents to morph together. Many lives were lost, but over time, human kind began to increase again.

This disaster was called the Nuclear Cataclysm. Nuclear weapons were banned for 140 years later, until they were only used under the EDF's permission ever since that disaster.

Epsilon 5 was one of EDF's most advanced and strongest military bases. Recruits were requires to live on a vast campus which extended to thirteen miles in length. Access was only possible if you were a friend or a relative of a recruit. In other words, no outside citizen was allowed. The base was known for its Weaponry & Warfare and Computer Network Operations. Reconnaissance missions were usually the main activities they did since peace was now eminnent.

For now…

----------------------------------------

"Come on! You know you want to!"

"No I don't! I-I don't want to!"

"I can tell…you do! You can't lie Richard!" and blonde said, eyes narrowing.

The blonde young man playfully punched his friend on the arm, who rubbed it trying to ease the throbbing. Since it only worked a little, he gave his friend a small chuckle, trying not to let him know he hurt him, since he really didn't know his own strength.

Richard Parker was a young male, 19 years old of age and a trainee of Epsilon 5. He had brown hair with extremely dark blue eyes, which could have been mistaken as sliver black or onyx. He stood to 5'7", a normal hieght for his age. He wore a black short sleeve shirt, with a dark brown leather vest over it. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with dark brown boots. His bangs reached to the tips of his eyes and no further. Luckily, he had a break today, so he wasn't required to wear the uniform.

His friend, Dimitri Hieder, was the blonde. He had light blue eyes and wore a grey T-shirt with a picture of a wolf's head with a pair of long dark grey sweatpants. He wore white sneakers on his feet with a black stripe going through the soles to the rim. He had long side bangs, with a white headband underneath. He was pretty tall, standing at 6'1". He was 20, only three mere months away from adulthood. Like his friend, he had the day off too.

"You should tell her. You're too shy." Dimitri insisted, giving his friend a small nudge, which most likely wouldn't have hurt if he didn't punch him in that spot.

The hallway seemed quite long, as the two walked by those in uniform and those who wore causal clothing. Their dorm room was on the other side of the building, which didn't actually help the long walk.

"I won't tell her. Well…not yet."

Richard really did want to tell her how he felt. But couldn't. But his best friend was very determined to change his mind. Even though she wasn't off, she didn't mind company. She was a navigator and very intelligent, way out of his leage. Even though she was around his age, he was a trainee soldier, while she had much experience in her life in high school, taking Networking as her magnet. If he were to ask her out, he would risk humiliation, since he was only there for a year. He'd also be heart broken if she rejected him.

But it pays to have an encourager as a friend.

"It's now or never Rich'! She's only in the other building! Alright?" His friend asked, a small plead detected in his voice.

Richard sighed. It was no use. His friend would only stop his incessiveness if he were to get it over with.

"…Okay."

Dimitri grinned. He was always optimistic and that always proved that he would win. The two continued to walk down the hallway and toward the exit.

-------------------

"It is truly amazing Victoria."

"Huh? What is?"

"That we are the only part of this whole army that doesn't get off on Saturdays."

It was true. It was absolutely unfair that the CNO were the only part of the base which had to work on the main free days. They did have their breaks, but on weekdays, which their friends were usually busy and working on.

"…You're right Teresa. It is pretty unfair."

Victoria Scott was a young navigator. She had long dark brown hair, a silver clip in the center, keeping it into a wide ponytail. She had large dark green eyes behind her round glasses. She stood 5'4" and had a very voluptuous body. She wore the navigational uniform: a dark green uniform jacket, with three buttons. The trim of the cuffs were yellow, with America's symbol, the bald eagle. The trim of the collar was the same. A yellow sash was around the left arm with gold yellow stars on it. On both sides of the jacket, there were three inch slits. Underneath of the jacket was a dark green skirt, which was about four inches above her knees. She wore black low-heeled dress shoes on her feet.

Teresa Wildren was an African American navigator. She had shoulder length black hair, which was put into a bun. She had narrow brown eyes, but one eye was hidden by a long bang which covered half of her face and stopped at the neck, curling under. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties and stood to 5'6" in height, and was quite attractive, but a tiny bit broader. She wore the same uniform as Victoria, since they worked in the same faction of the military.

Along with the other navigators in the room, they worked on their "unimportant" tasks such as filing and organizing the information on new recruits.

Teresa yawned, breaking the small silence in the room "You know? I can't wait until next month. A three week vacation for everyone sounds pretty good."

"Me neither," Victoria replied, "I have been waiting to see my little sister again. She's so adorable! Let me show you!"

Victoria reached down into her purse and rummaged through it to find something. After a few seconds, she pulled out a photo of a young child, with a pink poofy dress and short hair with a red ribbon and green eyes.

"Aaw! She's so adorable!" Teresa cooed, gently plucking the picture out of Victoria's hand and looking at it. However, Victoria just smiled.

"I know. She'll be four in July and I really want to get her a present. Maybe a large teddy bear."

"You're lucky Vic'. I was born an only child. And ever since my father had lung cancer, I haven't seen him in a while. I think I will visit him during my vacation. Then, I'll take my three-year-old son to Mystic Kingdom. If my husband hadn't left us, we probably could have done more."

"He was cheating on you. So divorce was the only thing you could have done."

"Yes. But it is hard to raise a child by yourself."

"You have your mother to take care of him."

"But she won't be around long Victoria. You know that."

Victoria sighed.

"…Then don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Teresa blinked. Then grinned before pulling her friend into a hug. "You are the sweetest person on this planet Vic'! Thank you so much!"

"Uh…yeah…we should get back to work."

"Oh."

The two pulled out their hug and began to file the computer documents again, ending their small conversation.

----------------------------------

Cybertron was now under the Decepticons power. Life was pretty good, since the Autobots were now eradicated. However, Galavatron, the new ruler, wasn't satisfied. He missed the war between the Autbots and felt as if he had achieved less of what he wanted. He didn't want to stop at Cybertron. He wanted total control of the universe. All he needed was…

"Galvatron sir!"

Disrupted from his thoughts, the new emporer looked towards the entrance of his throne room. He gave the intruder a frown. "What is it Demolisher?"

Demolisher was able to pick up the annoyance in his voice and decided to get to the point. "We're running out of resources. Ever since the Autobots were destroyed, we have been running low on energon and oil. Also, due to the shortage of minicons on this planet, work is desired."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, sir. I have a suggestion."

"Let me hear it."

"Remember where we went about two hundred years ago?"

"…What are you talking about?"

Galvatron had truly forgotten the past war. Demolisher was absolutely shocked. How could anyone forget Starscream? Or Optimus Prime? Or Unicron?

"Remember, where we found the minicons?"

Galvatron thought back. His processor searched for the information. Then he remembered. He had fought a war for the minicons on a distant planet. However, he couldn't remember the name of it. However, he did remember the inhabitants. They were …humans, as he recalled. They were as small as the minicons themselves and frail, but he remembered they were suitable for labor, if they were able to make those structures.

"Yes, I remember. What was the name of that planet?"

"Earth, sir."

Galvatron just kept silent. Then, he let out a grin. The grin soon grew into a laughter. Demolisher wasn't able to pick up the humor. "Sir?"

Galvatron looked back at him. "Demolisher. I want you to gather the troops."

"But sir, why? And, don't you want to hear my suggestion?"

"Don't question me Demolisher. Do it!"

The loyal bot jumped a bit. "Y-yes sir." And with that, left the room.

The ruler stood up from his throne and looked to his side to one of his soldiers. "Razor! I want you to set our coordunates!"

The black and silver bot looked to his leader. "To where sir?"

"Our destination is…Earth.

--------------------------------------

Sapphire225: Phew! I stood up to 12:00 making this. PLEASE review! I'm begging you! I want to get a lot of review and criticism, that way I can improve! Please! Anyway, have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire: You've probably noticed, I have changed the title of my story. Not really good with titles, but it's a start. Anyway, this will be the last time I'll try to get more reviews for Screamerella so here it goes. (gasps) Please, oh please! Just get me to 25 reviews for Screamerella! I've been waiting to reach 25! Alright that's it. On with the story.

* * *

Earth's moon began to illuminate the clouded sky, before masking itself behind the slow clouds. If it hadn't been for the current precipitation, the night would have seemed hassle-less as strong winds pressed the multiple raindrops onto her face.

Her hovercraft had broken down, due to a small malfunction which she couldn't pinpoint. She wasn't a mechanic, just a woman stuck on the curb of the street waiting for some help to arrive, if someone was kind enough to actually lend their hand to her.

'_I wish I had brought a coat with a hood…' _

Then again, the weather wasn't supposed to be rainy. So she wasn't probably the only one getting her feet soaked. Pulling the collar of her brown leather over her head and revealing her long dark brown with white stripes Capri border pants and the bottom of her white blouse, she tried her best to block the rain from her eyes and face while trying to stay warm too. It was quite a mystery on why for a warm day it would become so cold, but who really knows? She couldn't see the future.

She watched as vehicle after vehicle passed by, no one coming to her aid. And it really didn't help that the temperature seemed to drop by the minute and that her legs began to grow weary from standing up for too long.

Suddenly, she watched from a distance as a purple hovercraft began to slow down a few meters away from her.

'_Finally…about time…" _

Waving her left hand, trying to see if it was actually coming for her, she felt relief replace the stress of the hard day she had gone through. Finally, the hovercraft pulled to a halt in front of her, suspended in mid-air, slightly tilting to each side. The door slid open, revealing an old man, dressed in a red and white checkered shirt and faded jeans with a few holes here and there.

"It's almost 12:00 ma'am. What are you doing out so late?"

The woman stepped onto the carpeted interior of the hovercraft's surface, trying not to scratch the border of the doorway with the narrow heel of her white ankle boots. "Paperwork, nothing more." The woman gently sat herself on the tattered passenger seat of the truck-like vehicle. The door immediately began to slide back into place as she saw the small cracks in the window and a small dent right below the handle.

Overall, the driver wasn't very tidy, as she was able to point out a lot of crumpled paper, a windshield and a box of who-knows-how-old pizza, but he was kind enough to give her a ride, so she couldn't be picky.

After she strapped herself in, the man gave her a small grin, barely visible under his thick graying mustache as he pulled the lever before setting his hands onto the wheel and pulling off. And by the grace of God, the rain began to lighten up a few seconds after they turned the first corner off of Jessie Boulevard.

"Where to?" The man asked, not once letting his eyes leave the front window of the anti-gravity vehicle. The woman only looked at the purse she had been groping in her hand. "2376 McHathen Park Drive please." She reached her hand into the overstuffed bag as she sifted her hand through to search for a certain item.

"Ah, not too far from here, only a ten minute drive. By the way ma'am, what's your name?"

She stopped moving her hand around and quickly pulled out a metallic wristband with a small black screen. "Carol. Carol White. And you?"

"Just Joshua. But just call me Jo'."

"Jo'?"

"Yes. Just Jo'. I'm not a fan of being called Josh. It's too common, and won't it sound kind of weird to you for an old driver like me to be called Josh?"

Carol let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I guess it would. But I've heard much more quizzical names of the sort."

The old timer smiled a bit. "Heh, you have a nice vocabulary built into that tongue little lady. Forget the formalities Miss Carol. Or is it _Misses?" _The man asked the young woman, just out of curiosity. However, the woman didn't take the comment all too well.

"No sir. I'm not married and don't you think you're a bit…"

"Oh no ma'am! That's not what I meant. I just thought that you would prefer me to call you by y-"

"That's alright sir. It was my fault really. I have the habit to jump to conclusions. Please forgive me." She quickly apologized as the man only gave a wily laugh which almost deafened her ears. "Not to worry, ma'am. You didn't offend me. I understand. Anyway, here's your stop."

Carol looked out of the window and saw her two story home set behind a 10-meter-long driveway.

She stepped out of the hovercraft, making sure her feet touched the ground, almost stumbled as she did so. Luckily, the man didn't notice it and gave her a small wave with his large meaty arm. "Well, good night Miss White. And-"

A loud beeping sound erupted from the wristband as small sparks appeared on the screen. She quickly hid it and began to make a sprint from the front door. "Goodbye Jo'! I'm sorry, but I need to get into my home!" And with that, the she stepped onto her front porch as she quickly jammed in the key and twisted it before prying open the door. The old man watched as she turned on the light and disappeared from the door, leaving it completely open. "…How odd." The man said to no one in particular and pulled off onto the corner not too far off.

* * *

Carol quickly got up from the floor, breathing heavily as she shakily to her feet. She grabbed a dish rag from the drawer next to the sink and quickly whipped the side of her mouth with it, but stopped as she started to cough quite violently again before she had collapsed to the green and white tiled floor. She swallowed, and took an abnormally deep breath as she sat down onto a chair which was tucked underneath the table until her casual experience.

The dark brown German shepherd, sporting a blue cape watched as his master held her temples with one hand before placing his two front paws unto her lap. She finished her hyperventilating just in time to see her dog lick her on the nose.

"Thanks Reno. I'm fine now, as always. This was the third time today," she assured the canine, who acted as though he could understand every word she said. She gave him a small smile before patting him on the head. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring you in today. I know it was supposed to be required, but they don't even allow service dogs. How unreasonable is that?"

The dog wagged his tail before leaping off and trotting his way to the food dish. The brunette stood up and grabbed a mop, wiping the floor of the red liquid before putting the mop into a yellow bucket. She walked over to the askew door, closing and locking it with the four digit code.

She looked back at the ravenous canine who munched onto the brown kibble in the blue bowl. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Lucky bastard. Gets whatever he wants…" she replied before turning off the hallway light and walking to her bedroom.

* * *

Now, I know what you're probably thinking. WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE STORY!? Well, you'll see. Until then, Good bye! 


End file.
